


peripheral

by cyndaquils



Series: you wasted your years on me [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and oh, he is gorgeous — black, rosa</p><p>or, the story of a girl who fell in love with a stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	peripheral

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm just going to have a collection of Black and Rosa fics where Black is jaded and cynical and Rosa is a blank canvas. But nothing will be in the same universe. Maybe all the different ways Rosa meets Black. Or something silly like that.

Her status of champion is unquestioned.

It’s not really something that can be questioned, either, because she’s saved the world, and the former champion is still missing. The Heroes of Unova are mere legends now; almost non-existent, god-like figures that plague the minds of young children. Rosa’s not sure whether to be happy with her title—she practically stole it from under her best friend’s nose. Still, she can’t help but to wonder what would happen if someone were to question her title, what sort of challenge they would bring.

Rosa meets said person in Nuvema Town.

She was originally there to see Professor Juniper when she bumped into the brunet boy. He looked ragged and tired and completely done with life itself (regardless, she thinks he is gorgeous). Juniper’s friend introduced him as her son, Touya, but he tsk’d at the name and Rosa wasn’t sure what to call him.

She introduced herself—“I’m Rosa, the, um, current champion of Unova.”—and he scoffed in a fashion that seemed almost offensive, so she tried the next best thing—“I saved the world once.”—and she managed to get a proper laugh out of him.

“Saving the world is a load of bullshit.”

She stood, still and a little offended, before she came up with a half-assed retort that sounded a lot like _you should try it, then_ before he told her there isn’t anything worth doing, not really. In that moment, fear and panic settled into the bottom of Rosa’s stomach and she wasn’t sure she liked it. She bristled in response, teeth slightly bared as he turned on his heel, his hand in the air.

“Fuck this, I’m out,” he said, condescending and tired, and she thought she heard him chanting _white_ over and over like a mantra.

Rosa doesn’t see him again after that, which is a relief, but he haunts her thoughts and she thinks she is going insane because she should not be hung up over a boy she’s never met before. Except she’s pretty sure she’s seen him somewhere before, in a dream, maybe. It scares her, this sudden attachment to a stranger.

She’s pretty sure if he kidnapped her that day, it’d be called Stockholm syndrome, but he didn’t and it’s not. She does some fancy jig in her dressing room while waiting for Deeoh, biting her lower lip—a habit that annoys the living hell out of Hugh—and Nate bursts in, a whirlwind of nervousness and innocence. Rosa thinks he looks like the mystery boy, but doesn’t say anything because Nate assumes everyone hits on him and it’s annoying.

“ _She’s back!_ ” he all but shrieks, making wild hand motions towards the door, as Deeoh steps in with a pretty, pretty brunette by his side. She reminds him of the Nuvema boy, with a tone of weariness and a raggedy appearance. Her jean shorts are ripped in places, and there are remnants of a black cardigan, shredded up to the middle of her ribcage.

“I’m,” she breaths in a smoker’s voice, “White. Or Touko. Or Whitlea. Doesn’t really matter, you know?”

Rosa nods, and Deeoh explains she used to be a star before she dropped off the face of the earth, only to turn up in Sinnoh a year and a half later before taking her sweet time to come home. It makes sense; White has an air about her that screams regality. She keeps her words clipped as she meets Rosa and Nate, something almost like pity when they tell her about their adventures.

“Such a shame,” she sighs, “the Hero of Truth strikes again.”

Rosa blinks, because she’s certain the comment is directed at her. White’s gaze falls on her face, and it’s like she’s reading Rosa like a book, and she shakes her head. Reaching into her bag, White extracts a picture of the Nuvema boy, and Rosa’s breath hitches. White tosses the photo to Rosa, and tells her she’ll be back after the lunch break.

“Wait!” Rosa calls, but White’s flipping her off and Nate tells her it’s pointless. Together, they stare at the picture of the strange boy and marvel at how familiar he looks (and Rosa can’t help but to think how much younger he is).

She’s doesn’t even know his name.

(she learns his name is Black, and she thinks it’s fitting as she curses his name into the winds)

**Author's Note:**

> per usual, this isn't beta'd, so if you catch a mistake drop me a line
> 
> or drop me a line if you like it


End file.
